1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise, conditioning and flexibility apparatus for strengthening muscles in an individual's legs, abdomen and lower back. In one aspect the present invention relates to an apparatus for improving rotation of an individual's hips, lower body and upper body when simulating striking of a ball. In yet another aspect the present invention relates to an apparatus which facilitates a faster, more completely balanced rotation of an individual's hips, lower body and upper body when striking a ball, such as a baseball, a softball or a golf ball.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most individuals, when attempting to learn to swing a bat or a golf club have a tendency to swing the bat or golf club with their arms. The method of swinging a bat or golf club using just the arms causes many swing faults that inhibit the individuals ability to hit the ball consistently and with power. For example, when attempting to hit a baseball or softball, the individual's lower and upper body have a tendency to remain square to home plate instead of opening up and finishing at the infield. As a result, the individual loses power through the swing.
Numerous apparatus and methods for enhancing the striking of a ball, whether a baseball, softball or golf ball, have been proposed so that the individual maintains proper rotation of both the upper body and the lower body. However, many of such prior art apparatus and methods fail to ensure that the individual properly turns the lower body and upper body (chest) during the swing motion.
Thus, a need has long existed for an apparatus which can be used as a conditioning and strengthening apparatus, and which simulates a ball striking motion using the hips, lower body and chest. In addition, because of the difference in stature of individuals learning to properly swing a bat or golf club utilizing the apparatus, the apparatus should be adjustable for all size users. It is to such a apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that the present invention is directed.